User blog:Natalie Renderra/Shuujuku Tankou's Swords
(( This does draw some inspiration from Kill Bill, directed by Quentin Tarantino. )) History The Shuujuku family. A long line of expert smiths, one after the next. Regarded as some of the best in all the Wushanko isles. The family was called upon to make swords for Khans, Shoguns, Emperors, and Daimyo. Each member swore to bear only one son, and then end all chance of a future line, in order to keep the family at peace. One Shuujuku, Shuujuku Tankou, surpassed them all. Shuujuku Tankou was born 40 years ago, making Katana beyond master craft by age 20, when the Seasinger Quinn closed the Eastern Lands to trade. Tankou crafted more marvelous blades than any Shuujuku before him, for 1000 years. A saying went with his blades, claiming they could cut Gods, even. After one of Quinn's Commanders, Yohaku, obtained one of his swords, and slaughtered all of Tankou's island, he made a solemn oath to bear no children, and craft no more blades. Yohaku was eventually defeated, his sword and corpse thrown into the Hole of the World. Shuujuku still lives today, though he now has retired to a modest life on the Teardrop isles. He cast a curse through a group of Soothsayers, to prevent those who "have seas of blood flowing off their hands, soaking into the ground and quenching the thirst of the plants with horrible drink, with no intent to wash their hands of this blood and use the swords for honour" from touching his swords. He intended to destroy them wherever they were, but some were too strong to be destroyed, even through a Soothsayer's power. The Blades Shuujuku Tankou crafted 28 Master Blades before he made his oath. 10 of his Master Blades still exist, the others thrown into the Hole of the World. Shuujuku refuses to craft any more, and intends for those that remain to be destroyed. To identify the blades, the blade's edge is considered the front, the blunt side the back. The right side has the name of the sword, the left side has Shuujuku Tankou inscribed into it. #Faiakasai - Imbued with fire runes when crafted. Said to leave a harsh burning sensation. #Mizugogyo - Imbued with water runes when crafted. Said to burn with the cold exhibited. #Ishichi - Imbued with earth runes when crafted. Said to be able to split the land. #Uindokaze - Imbued with air runes when crafted. Said to be as light as a dagger. #Omoikokoro - Imbued with mind runes when crafted. Said to hurt the mind as much as the flesh. #Karadadou - Imbued with body runes when crafted. Said to cut deeper into all kinds of flesh. #Doragonchi - Forged in the blood of a dragon. Said to cut dragon's hide as though it were paper. #Gaikotsu - A Salve Crystal adorns the handle. Undead collapse with ease at the touch. #Uosakana - Forged in the tears of a Siren. All sea creatures show sympathy to the wielder. #Densetsu - The final standard blade crafted by Shuujuku Tankou, it is also the sharpest of all, able to slice Adamant like wood. How to Own a Tankou Blade Naturally, this isn't a standard page. This page is meant to distribute and document the Shuujuku Tankou blades. To acheive a blade, one must first add a comment, or PM Nat Renderra ingame, or leave a message on my talk page. I'll ask a few questions about the character, before they'll have access to one of these swords. Do note. Khans in the East would be declined trading their island in hopes of earning one of these swords. They are priceless. Your character cannot simply buy one, or give one away to just anyone. How they come across the blade and obtain it will likely involve blood, and a chance at character death. You have been warned. Category:Blog posts